Es muy tarde
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Sasuke esta huyendo de un amor no correspondiedo, que le esta dañando y lo mata lentamente, en Inglaterra espera encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que siempre anhela y se encuentra con un nuevo amor en aquel lugar, Hatake Kakashi debe luchar por el amor del moreno, pero su tarea sera dificil cuando la sombra de un amor pasado lo aceche
1. ¡No mas!

No podia continuar con nada de las otras historias, no hasta que no sacara de mimente esta...es absurdo, tengo tantos proyectos detenidos y se me ocurren mas...me da simplemente verguenza xD!

Espero les guste esta historia es KakaSasu...con toques NaruSasu :3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este es un pequeño epilogo, algo como una introduccion a lo que llevara esta historia, tendra tintes romanticos, como es usual en mi y un poco de comedia, no creo que le vaya el drama pero si tendra algunos toquesitos del mismo

Espero la disfruten

* * *

Cap. 1 – ¡No más!

**¡Hoy terminara todo!**

Pensaba Sasuke Uchiha mientras introducía la tarjeta de la habitación en la ranura para poder entrar, el largo suspiro que despidió sus labios era de cansancio y frustración, 213 era el número de la habitación que utilizaban para sus encuentros, pero ya no lo soportaba más, dejo la mochila sobre la cama y se sentó en ella poniendo sus manos en su rostro, no tenía ganas de llorar, solo, tenía ganas de terminar todo este asunto, escucho la puerta abrirse y volteo el rostro, ahí estaba el Naruto Namikaze, su amante desde hace caso año y medio

-Llegaste antes cariño, tanto me necesitas –el tono burlón del hombre lo hizo desesperar, Namikaze Naruto uno de los hombres más importantes de la cuidad de Konoha era su amante y estaba casado, según el rubio, eso no podía cambiarse de ninguna manera, su esposa a los ojos de Sasuke era una mujer amable y gentil, pero muy ilusa, ya que sabía que Naruto, era alguien que buscaba diversión cada que la necesitara y el...él era la diversión del momento

-Si vine aquí, fue solo para decirte algo –aparto sus manos de la cara, se levantó de la cama y le miro

-Puede esperar –cuando el rubio se quiso acercar, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás alejándolo

-Hablo enserio –musito molesto, y un tanto dolido

-No otra vez Sasuke –gruño un tanto molesto dejándose caer en la cama, ya sabía de lo que quería hablar el moreno y el tema lo tenía realmente cansado, cuantas veces tenía que repetirle al moreno que no se pensaba divorciar, Hinata le daba muchos beneficios que no tiraría a la basura por un mocoso caprichoso

-No, no lo diré otra vez –su corazón se achico porque a pesar de todo, él se había enamorado de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha es un estudiante de literatura que está a punto de graduarse, hace casi año y medio había conocido a Naruto Namikaze en un café, después de esa noche, donde se entregó al rubio, había aceptado erróneamente ser su amante, Naruto jamás lo querría y apenas se estaba dando cuenta que jamás le correspondería, cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearlo se apartó bruscamente de el

-Lo que te diré es algo distinto –se apartó y le miro serio –esto se acabó Naruto no pienso ser tu amante más tiempo –espero a la respuesta, en si no esperaba mucho, pero lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba, Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, doblándose de la risa mientras lo veía, eso solo hizo sentirse peor a Sasuke

-No hablas enserio…-rio por última vez

-Muy enserio –Sasuke le miro con la misma expresión de seriedad mezclada con tristeza

-Sasuke por dios, sabes que no puede dejarme, me necesitas –rio una vez más, Sasuke no era una chica pero en ese momento sintió el deseo de darle una cachetada a Naruto que parecía burlarse de sus sentimientos

-Lo siento, pero ya no lo soporto mas, no pienso seguir siendo tu amante y si eh venido aquí hoy ha sido para decírtelo –tomo la mochila de la cama y camino hacia la entrada

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo Naruto, con una extraña sensación en su pecho

-Volverás…rogándome con que te acepte…tu volverás –se dejó caer en la cama, riendo a carcajadas, Sasuke le miro por última vez, no, el no volvería, cerró la puerta.

-o-

Salió del hotel jurándose a sí mismo jamás volver a pisar ese lugar, con la manga de su chaqueta negra limpio las lágrimas traviesas que querían salir, rápido abordo un taxi y le indico al conductor a donde debía ir, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible

Llego hasta su departamento, ubicado en lo más alto de un edificio, era un lujoso loft amplio, con grandes ventanas que daban una vista hermosa a la cuidad, una sala con sillones tapizados en rojo una pequeña mesa de centro de caoba, cocina de azulejos blancos y un comedor, 3 habitaciones y cada habitación contaba con su baño propio, algo un tanto exagerado para un joven que vivía solo, pero el apellido Uchiha no era un apellido común en esa ciudad, cuando tenía 12 años sus padres habían muerto en un horrible accidente, dejándolo a su hermano y a él solos, pero no desamparados, la familia Uchiha era una familia que había crecido del esfuerzo de su abuelo Madara por forjarse un nombre, había trabajado duro, y había fundado una de las empresas más importantes, Uchiha Corp.

Desde ese momento el apellido Uchiha había sido reconocido, su padre lo portaba con orgullo, siempre cuidando de la empresa que había fundado su padre, pero la esencia familia se había mantenido siempre intacta, su madre era una mujer dulce dedicada y siempre amorosa, aunque debiera decirlo el, siempre consintiendo al menor de sus hijos, le cumplía cualquier capricho que el deseara, su padre, orgulloso, fuerte, decidido y un tanto estricto, pero siempre capaz de dar amor a sus hijos, Itachi era su consentido, siempre orgulloso de él, pero con Sasuke era distinto, era cariñoso y cuidaba de el celosamente, también siempre orgulloso de su hijo menor

Sasuke los extrañaba mucho cada día, mas a su hermano desde que este se graduó de la universidad se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra, debía atender a la empresa desde la central que tenían en ese lugar por eso había sido necesario, pero en ese momento lo extrañaba y necesitaba bastante

El teléfono sonó y no tardo en contestar la llamada

-Sasuke-kun buenas tardes –sonó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Jiraya-san, buenas tardes…a que debo su llamada –intento que su voz no sonara ahogada o nerviosa

-Oh si, llamaba para decirte que tu traslado ha sido aceptado, la universidad de Londres te aceptara para dar clases y terminar tu tesis en sus instalaciones, te esperan el próximo mes para que inicies labores –su profesor se escuchaba claramente emocionado y él también lo estaba había estado esperando demasiado para esa oportunidad

-Está seguro sensei –su voz se escuchaba como un susurro, nervioso pero emocionado

-Claro que sí, quiero que vengas mañana por tu carta de recomendación, documentos y de mas, ¿Cuándo piensas viajara, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto interesado el viejo profesor

-Lo más pronto posible sensei –sonrió con suficiencia, esa era la oportunidad que le daba la vida para olvidarse de Namikaze Naruto

-Entonces, te espero mañana, hasta luego Sasuke –colgó el teléfono y Sasuke sonrió, la vida no era tan mala después de todo

Emocionado volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco el número que su mente cruzo en ese momento

-Bueno…-contestaron al otro lado de la línea,

-Aniki…lamento si te estoy despertando –se mordió el labio cuando escucho la voz somnolienta de su hermano y recordó que estaba en una zona horaria distinta

-Sasuke, Sasu eres tu –el sueño se le bajo en un instante

-¡Hermanito! –contesto emocionado

-Hola aniki –sonrió al otro lado de la línea, sabia el inmenso amor que le tenía su hermano

-Porque llamas, está todo bien, necesitas algo –rápido la preocupación le invadió

-No, no te preocupes, es para contarte algo –miro la habitación por un momento, dejando a Itachi en un suspenso casi cardiaco

-¿Qué es, de que se trata? –Dijo emocionado –vendrás a verme –sonrió del otro lado de la línea

-No, es…de echo voy a irme a vivir haya a Inglaterra hermano –el silencio invadió la línea, Sasuke por un momento pensó que tal vez había sido una buena idea decirle a su hermano tal cosa

-¡ES MARAVILLOSO! –grito por fin Itachi al otro lado de la línea, casi brincando de la cama

-Pero…Deidara…-musito sasuke nervioso

-No te preocupes, el estará más que encantado de que vivas con nosotros, porque vivirás con nosotros no –Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, en un principio pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Itachi para encontrar un departamento en Londres, pero la idea no le sonaba mal, quería tiempo para pasar con su hermano y su cuñado

-Es que pensé que, podrías ayudarme a encontrar un departamento –musito nervioso

-No digas tonterías, vivirás con nosotros, ¿cuando llegas? –dijo con la misma emoción que le embargaba desde que recibió la llamada de su hermano.

-Comienzo labores en un mes, pero pensaba irme el viernes –era pronto pero quería alejarse definitivamente de Japón, no quería tener que encontrarse con Naruto otra vez, en cualquier parte

-Está bien, me dices a qué hora sale tu vuelo para ir a recogerte y no, no importa iré yo personalmente –sonrió –nos veremos pronto Sasuke.

-Adiós Aniki, nos veremos –colgó y suspiro, era lo que necesitaba, escuchar a su hermano y sentir su cariño, todos saldría bien

-o-

Los días pasaron y el no salía de su Loft, esperando que el ansiado día del viaje llegara, solo tuvo el valor para salir a la universidad por los papeles que su profesor le había indicado que debía recoger, se sentía un gato encerrado, temeroso de salir y encontrarse con aquel sujeto que le haría sentir el temor de perderse a si mismo, por fin llego el viernes, y su alma parecía descansar de la tensión por fin, tomo las maletas y observo la cantidad de cajas con cosas guardadas, algunas para quedarse ahí y otras mas para llevárselas con el, había algo que debía dejar…un pequeño recado apuntado en un trozo de papel y guardado en un pequeño sobre, lo dejo donde la persona que quería que lo encontrara sabia que lo vería, miro por ultima vez su departamento, su cuidad, su país y se aventuró a un lugar que si bien no conocía, era un nuevo comienzo

-o-

Había dejado pasar el tiempo, en realidad, esperaba que al segundo día el azabache le llamara suplicando verlo una vez más, pero NADA, en esas dos semanas no había pasado absolutamente nada…estaba frustrado y extrañaba las caricias que Sasuke le brindaba, tal vez no debio haber sido tan rudo la vez que el azabache le estaba jurando abandonarlo, debió haberlo detenido, pero ahora arreglaría ese asunto, se encontraba frente a la puerta del loft del joven Uchiha tocando sin cesar, ya llevaba 20 minutos ahí parado y nada así que pensó en recurrir a otra estrategia, forzar la cerradura, se cercioro que nadie más lo viera y con algo de habilidad logro abrir la puerta, cuando se adentró, noto lo extraño del lugar, varias cajas arrendadas en una esquina, la cama que ahora solo quedaba solo con un único colchón, dio un paseo, pensando que tal vez, Sasuke solo se había mudado, comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, estaba haciendo su amenaza una realidad, camino hasta toparse contra uno de los muebles del lugar notando un pequeño sobre cubierto del polvo de dos semanas de estar ahí, lo tomo, picado por la curiosidad, su nombre se veía en el reverso del sobre así que no le importo abrirlo y comenzó a leer, solo dos pequeños renglones de ese papelito

_Hola Naruto_

_Se que te las ingeniarías para poder entrar, sabía que me buscarías, si se que suena pretencioso pero lo sabía…lo lamento, me marcho…adiós_

Algo dentro del corazón de Naruto se encogió, no era tan solo el hecho de haberse ido, cambiarse de domicilio, lo mas seguro es que se había ido del país, lo había perdido, agito su cabeza, gritándose a si mismo que era patético, pensando y analizando los factores, era un mocoso, inútil…se podía remplazar fácilmente, se estaba engañando a si mismo, pero no le importo, sonrio con suficiencia, no lo necesitaba, lastima que estuviera muy equivocado, salió de loft, riéndose a carcajadas, una risa que le costaría cara

Continuara…

* * *

Eso es todo, espero no tardar con esta historia como las demas, que de echo ya actualizare...

El siguiente Cap se llama "mi llegada a inglaterra" ya se imaginaran otro tedioso cap, con tonterias xD!

Lo siento tengo que ser concreta con los eventos en mis fics

Si merece, les agradeceria un Rw :3


	2. Mi llegada a Inglaterra

¡Yo! ya vine aqui a rescatar esta historia de las penumbras...lo siento demore demasiado...espero les guste como quedo el cap que me costo tantos meses actualizar D:

Nos vemos al final :33

* * *

– Mi llegada a Inglaterra-

El vuelo había sido largo y algo cansado, en ese momento buscaba por todo el aeropuerto a su hermano que había insistido tanto en irlo a recoger ese día, de repente lo diviso acompañado del su cuñado, que presumía una hermosa barriguita de 6 meses

-Itachi –levanto la mano llamándole la atención, el moreno mayor, soltó con suavidad la mano de su esposo para correr y tomar en brazos a su pequeño hermano que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver y lo estrecho con fuerza

-Sasuke –susurro mientras con una mano lo estrechaba contra su pecho y con la otra acariciaba su cabello con la ternura y amor con la que no había podido demostrarle desde hace mucho tiempo

-Hola Aniki –susurro Sasuke con la voz un tanto quebrada, tanto había necesitado esa muestra de cariño de parte de su hermano, que comenzó a sentir las lágrimas bajar por su rostro lentamente, se pegó más al cuerpo que le brindaba el cariño y el amor que tanto había ansiado todo este tiempo, su hermano lo protegería de eso no había duda

-Ya estoy aquí –susurro Itachi, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas en su pecho y abrazando a su hermano demostrándole que estaba ahí

-Sasuke-chan –casi de inmediato Sasuke sintió la calma cuando Deidara se acercó a acariciar su cabello con ternura, el aparto su rostro del pecho de su hermano y admiro la hermosa sonrisa de su cuñado que lo hizo sentir que pertenecía en ese lugar, Itachi lo soltó para que Deidara le mirara, el embarazado rubio limpio las lágrimas del más pequeño como si fuera su madre y le estrecho, Sasuke por un momento correspondió con delicadeza ese abrazo

-No me romperé –rio suavemente- eres igual que tu hermano –rio y beso la frente del pequeño con cariño y devoción, se dedicaría a ser como una madre para él y cuidarlo y mimarlo cuanto fuera necesario, ya que en los ojos de Sasuke se veía impregnado todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo

- Te vez hermoso Deidara-nii-san –sonrió Sasuke admirando el hermoso embarazo que hacia parecer un ángel a Deidara e Itachi corroboro ese alago

-Vamos a casa –Deidara le sonrió tomándolo de la mano mientras Itachi tomaba las maletas del pequeño Sasuke caminando hacia el auto, las metió dentro de este y por un momento Sasuke sintió el cariño y sonrió ante la maravillosa idea de tener un hogar al cual llegar

-o-

Namikaze Naruto se consideraba a el mismo como un casanova, para él, nadie era realmente indispensable en su vida, por eso el día que Sasuke Uchiha se despido de él, en vez de sentir preocupación, se rio a carcajadas, aunque no entendía ese dolor en su pecho que se había depositado en el desde ese momento en el que leyó ese par de líneas en aquel papel blanco, tenía una semana que Sasuke había desaparecido y ese pequeño dolor en el pecho no lo abandonaba y no tenía la menor idea de porque lo estaba sintiendo, tenía esa misma semana de acostarse con varias personas pero el sentimiento de vacío dentro de si al parecer no desaparecía, había un extraño patrón en todas sus conquistas, cabello y ojos negros, delgadas, con piel clara, todas parecidas a…agito su cabeza borrando esos recuerdos, y soltó una carcajada de burla, extrañarlo, claro tal vez solo a su cuerpo y lo bueno que era en la cama, cuando encontrara a alguien mejor seguramente se olvidaría de él, no había porque angustiarse ¿no?

-Naruto-san –La hermosa secretaria de cabellos rosa se asomó por la puerta de su oficina mientras él se erguía sobre su silla olvidando cualquier cosa que pudiera recordad del ingrato Uchiha

-Dime Sakura –le miro con expresión seria y desinteresada

-Su esposa está aquí señor –le miro y entonces convirtió su expresión en una llena de serenidad y entusiasmo, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera a la joven secretaria

-Hazla pasar –sonrió entusiasmado

-Sí, señor –musito con la voz disimuladamente acida, y una sonrisa dulce

-Amor –la morena entro a la oficina, Hinata Namikaze, de cabello largo y negro con destellos azules, ojos color ámbar grandes y expresivos, delgada y de cuerpo fino y curvilíneo, labios rojos y una sonrisa tímida

-Hola preciosa –saludo a la morena, galante y cariñoso

-Naruto…vengo a darte una noticia –le sonrió con emoción, en sus manos estrujaba unos papeles y Naruto trago acido por un momento, la idea se hacía clara en su mente

-Estoy embarazada –resonó en la habitación y con una sincronía casi magnifica se dijo eso en su mente, le sonrió como buen hipócrita que era, se levantó de la silla de ejecutivo y corrió a abrazar a su esposa, fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía en realidad, Namikaze Naruto no quería un hijo, no ahora, no de ella y por un momento se le antojo que fuera Sasuke el que le diera esa noticia, pero de inmediato se nombró idiota en su mente, el mocoso, no era para nada importante para él.

-Es magnífico –le abrazo con amor fingido estrechándola con cuidado entre sus brazos mientras la morena reía inocente

-Lo es, ¿verdad? –sonreía porque su marido estaba feliz, y ella era feliz con el pequeño niño que esperaban

-Cuanto tiempo tienes –hizo un gesto de ternura acariciando el plano vientre de su mujer

-Un mes…-sonrió sonrojada al sentir la mano grande acariciar con tanto cariño y ternura, la mujer espero que la llegada de ese pequeño ángel cambiara en algo la seriedad que se había adueñado de su esposo desde hace un par de semanas, lo esperaba en verdad

-o-

Un mes había pasado rápido para ambos, Sasuke había podido reponerse de las heridas de su corazón ayudado de su hermano y de su cuñado, debía admitir que la convivencia con ambos había sido maravillosa hasta ese momento, ambos le demostraban el cariño que necesitaba para dejar de sentirse tan triste y al mismo tiempo le daban el espacio que requería, Deidara era dulce y atento con el como recordaba que era su madre, siempre cuidando y procurando que estuviera bien, Itachi era protector y cariñoso, pero si debía de admitir algo es que Deidara daba más miedo que su hermano, cuando conto toda su historia con Naruto poco falto para que Itachi los dejara a ambos para ir tomar un vuelo y poner en su lugar al maldito del Namikaze, pero Deidara, Deidara había permanecido in pasivo, había tomado un cuchillo y con todas su fuerzas lo había arrojado contra una pared cercana clavándolo, dejando congelados a ambos Uchiha, pero todo había terminado ahí, jurando que no volverían a hablar del desgraciado del Namikaze, pero para este, nada había sido sencillo en ese mes, no podía casi dormir, las noches se las pasaba en vela o soñando con tener a Sasuke bajo su cuerpo y que luego desaparecía y despertara sudando y agitado, su esposa no lo dejaba en paz con las preparaciones del bebe y hasta ahora la oficina era su único refugio, sus conquistas, había dejado de verlas, no lo satisfacían y siempre eso era resuelto por una sola respuesta, no son como Sasuke para luego reír, una risa seca y tosca que ya carecía de burla y que él lo sabía…y su mente se negaba aun aceptar.

-o-

Estaba parado frente a la oficina de la Licenciatura de Literatura, jugando nerviosamente con el cordón de la mochila, vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una corbata negra, hace poco había pasado a la oficina del director, y este con esa sonrisa viperina le había dado la bienvenida y le había indicado el lugar y la persona que estaría bajo su tutela en su estancia en esa universidad, el nombre Hatake Kakashi, solo serían ellos dos, no había más profesores que estuvieran a cargo de esa carrera, suspiro y tomo el pomo de la puerta girándolo

-Buenas Tardes- Saludo haciendo una ligera reverencia, según el director, ese profesor también era japonés así que se le hacía cortes saludar de esa manera, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era el momento apropiado

-Oh… ¡yo! –saludo amablemente, como si la situación fuera completamente normal, a Sasuke le apareció una ligera vena en la frente que le palpitaba en ira contenida, el profesor en jefe de la carrera se encontraba con un joven estudiante sentado sobre sus piernas agitado y sonrojado parecían haberse besado por un buen rato, Sasuke volteo el rostro iracundo

-Yo…-musito el moreno bastante abochornado y molesto

-Me retiro sensei –dijo el joven estudiante que se levantaba de las piernas de su profesor y le sonreía coqueto, este le devolvió el gesto con una mirada seria y fría que desconcertó al joven que se marchó pasando a un lado del moreno

-Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto – El joven profesor se levantó desperezándose y estirándose un poco, de ojos color gris y cabello plateado, piel clara, alto y de un cuerpo envidiable, vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y la corbata estaba un poco desamarrada, se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió al moreno mirándolo con detenimiento

-Uchiha Sasuke, no puedo decir lo mismo –musito con voz acida y molesta, Kakashi soltó una carcajada, mientras se acercaba hasta el chiquillo dejando su rostro muy cerca del otro mirándolo con curiosidad y extraña afición, estudiándolo con detenimiento cosa que logro que Sasuke se sonrojara por un momento

- Que sucede Sasu-chan –sonrió mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello, y le sonreía Sasuke simplemente puso sus manos en su pecho y lo aparto

-Espero podamos trabajar bien, sensei –la voz le sonaba irritada y Kakashi rio disimuladamente, se encamino hasta su escritorio, tomo un par de libros y su laptop mientras sonreía aun

-Tengo clase, por cierto quisiera que sacaras 40 copias de ese material para una clase que tengo, nos vemos Sasuke-chan –salió del salón dejando al pequeño Sasuke ofuscado y furioso, mientras dejaba la mochila sobre la silla del que era su escritorio y comenzaba a hojear el material que hace poco le había encargado el profesor, suspiro con pesadez, soportar a ese sujeto sería muy difícil.

-o-

Llego azotando los pies y con una expresión de enfado pronunciada en su rostro, es cierto que no comenzaría a dar clases hasta la próxima semana pero ya comenzaba a sentirse estresado por el asunto, entro en la casa

-Ya llegue –anuncio y Deidara salió de la pequeña puerta de la cocina sonriendo

-Bienvenido a casa –sonrió con un cucharon en la mano –la cena estará lista pronto hice tu comida favorita –la sonrisa fresca de Deidara le hizo tranquilizarle pero aún tenía un ligero tic en sus ojo izquierdo

-Estaré en mi habitación –suspiro y Deidara lo miro angustiado por un momento

-Te avisare –anuncio y volvió a la cocina un tanto angustiado

En su habitación Sasuke golpeaba con cierta ira la almohada de su habitación mientras musitaba maldiciones del Hatake, Itachi que miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta reía ligeramente, jamás había visto a su hermano tan feliz hasta ese momento, había estado tan triste y decaído y ahora daba gracias a que su hermano estuviera feliz aunque también enfadado

-o-

Sasuke golpeaba con ira la almohada de su habitación sin notar que su hermano lo había estado mirando desde hace unos minutos atrás

-Estupido profesor, mira que… ¡agh! –gruño con fastidio, ese primer día había sido una completa tortura, comenzando con el espectáculo que el "renombrado" profesor había dado apenas él había llegado, seguido de que lo había puesto a trabajar y sacar copias como si de un secretario se tratara, mientras el fumaba y se abanicaba como si se tratara de un rey, sus nervios hervían en ira, pero no podía hacer nada estaba bastante molesto, después de ser llamado y cenar, volvió a subir a su habitación, necesitaba dormir temprano, descansar era primordial para él, más si tenía que soportar al día siguiente a su profesor en jefe.

-o-

-Sasuke-chan –cuanto tiempo tenia escuchando esa voz tan irritante y en ese tono tan meloso alrededor de unos 10 minutos…

-Sasuuuke-chaaan –un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda otra vez mientras seguía teclado en la laptop

-SASUUUUUKEEEE-CHAAAN –apretó los puños sobre el teclado de la laptop mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo

-¡Que quiere! –grito exasperado mientras volteaba a mirarlo

-Tranquilo –rio de forma fresca, mientras se daba vuelta quedando acostado de lado en el amplio sillón que estaba en la oficina

-¿Qué se le ofrece Hatake-sensei? –musito tratando de tranquilizarse haciéndolo sin éxito

-Es cierto eso que dicen en los pasillos ¿no? –rio ante la expresión de confusión del jovencito

-Que te llaman el demonio Uchiha –rio –los alumnos comentan que cuando los encuentras distraídos o hablando por celular les arrojas lo que tengas cerca –sonrió

-No es mi culpa que no puedan estar atentos a sus clases, si no vienen a poner atención que mejor no vengan –volvió a teclear en la laptop mientras su compañero se echaba sobre el sillón con las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonreía

-Tal vez…-cerro los ojos y sonrió mientras el moreno lo miraba de reojo

-Ya han pasado 3 meses y tú no te has abierto aun para mí –susurro suavemente

-No tendría por qué hacerlo –se acomodó los lentes con cuidado mientras volvía a la escritura con más énfasis y miraba de vez en cuenta al profesor que holgazaneaba sobre el sillón

-¿Es tan malo lo que te sucedió? –suspiro, era curioso y además, algo en su pecho le obligaba a preguntar

-No es de su incumbencia –brinco ante tal pregunta, cerro la laptop, tomo su mochila y se retiró del lugar dejando al profesor solo con sus pensamientos (N/A: cualquier parecido con Junjou Romantica, es mera coincidencia…mentira si me robe un fragmento de ahí xD)

-o-

Hatake Kakashi, habrá que contar la historia de este hombre tan jovial, alegre y al parecer pervertido, pese a las veces que la vida le había pateado, él se había levantado de vuelta, pocas eran las cosas que este hombre podía reclamarle a la vida, la única que lo había destrozado hasta ahora era el engaño de su esposa Hanare, mujer que había creido amar, pero que ya no lo hacía, desde ese momento el profesor de Literatura de la Universidad se había convertido en lo que los rumores de la universidad mencionaban, un profesor que te brindaba una calificación por acostarte una noche con él, no le afectaba en lo más minino que dijeran algo así de él, o eso creía, cuando el Uchiha menor había cruzado su puerta aquella mañana en la que él estaba negociando un 10 con uno de sus alumnos algo en su interior se había removido de tal manera que parecía que un temblor había venido a afectarlo solo a él y su suelo solido por el que el caminaba, cada día, de esos tres meses había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse más al joven de cabellos color negro, por una extraña razón que no estaba lejos de su entendimiento sabía que lo que había pasado es que había experimentado aquello que al parecer solo se narra en libros y que pocas veces sucede en el mundo real, algo que los románticos llaman "amor a primera vista" y como primera instancia lo que quería borrar primero de los pasillos era esa reputación que se había ganado en todos esos años siendo profesor, y lo haría, era absurdo hasta el lo sabia, pretender que se había enamorado a primera vista del dolido moreno era irresponsable y casi infantil pero que podía hacer si así había sido.

-o-

-Profesor…-ronroneo la alumna contra su oído mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo, la falda corta y la blusa escotada le decía lo que ya el sabía desde que la vio cruzar por el umbral de su oficina, otra zorra que venía a venderse por una calificación, su tensión estaba aumentando y observaba más la puerta de la oficina que a la jovencita que se le ofrecía descaradamente por un 10, apartaba a la chica y le insistía pero ella ah oídos sordos seguía con su táctica de seducción sin sentido, Kakashi jamás había sentido tanto miedo de ser descubierto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero no quería que la brecha –que de por sí ya era muy grande –entre él y el Uchiha se ampliara mas

-Buenas Ta…-el saludo resonó por todo la oficina, la chica se detuvo asustada y él se quedó con la sangre helada, la mirada de Sasuke demostraba decepción en toda la extensión de la palabra, ira, enfado, esperaba que el joven profesor le gritara, Sasuke entro tomo un par de libros y se retiro

-Si no quieres que por eso te repruebe por todo el semestre lárgate de aquí ¡AHORA! –grito, su voz sonaba gélida e iracunda, la chica tomo sus cosas asustada y corrió lejos de ahí, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse llevo una mano a su rostro con frustración, la cara de Sasuke le decía solo una cosa, no lo quería volver a ver, y quien querría, pero porque le preocupaba tanto, no era que llevara una buena relación con el joven Uchiha, pero claro ahí venia la respuesta estaba irremediablemente enamorado el joven profesor, y no tenía una razón clara para asegurarlo, al fin y al cabo el amor era así, ¿no? ahora que haría para que el Uchiha lo perdonara, porque no pensaba dejar eso de esa manera

-o-

Llevaba dos horas sentado en la biblioteca leyendo sin leer, observando solo el libro pero viendo manchas borrosas por letras, suspiro con cansancio, el encargado de la biblioteca se había ido y a su petición y por ser profesor le había permitido quedarse, claro, con la única petición de que cerrara al momento de irse de ahí, ya era entrada la tarde y nadie estaba en ese lugar, cuando escucho los pasos en la entrada giro su vista y lo miro ahí parado, con rostro abstraído y semblante triste, se levantó tomo sus cosas una vez más y comenzó a caminar

-Sasuke yo…-el profesor Hatake quiso hablar pero el joven Uchiha no se lo permitió

"Me está aplicando la ley del hielo"

Fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando lo vio perderse en los pasillos de la enorme universidad, ahora que haría para conquistarlo pero más importante que haría para que le volviera hablar, Hatake Kakashi la tenía muy difícil…

Continuara…

* * *

¿Reviews?

El siguiente Cap tiene como nombre "Ley del Hielo"

Matta ne~


End file.
